Disaster
by Hachi The Bloody Prince
Summary: "Seandainya, seadaninya aku tidak melepaskan tangamu, seandainya aku lebih cepat bertemu denganmu, dan seandainya bencana itu tidak terjadi, mungkin..."... Fanfic pertama di fanfom ini


Disaster by Hachi Monogatari

Disclaimer by Akira Amano.

Warning: Sedikit OOC, AU, shonen ai, chara death.

**oOo **

Hari ini adalah hari libur, tak terkecuali Yamamoto dan Gokudera, dua mahasiswa dari Namimori University. Dua pemuda yang tinggal dalam satu apartemen itu sedang bersantai sambil menonton televisi, lebih tepatnya melihat program berita.

"Ck!" Goku berdecak kesal. "Kenapa beritanya tentang bencana alam terus sih?" gerutunya yang memang sangat membenci berita duka apalagi jika banyak korban yang berjatuhan karena amukan alam itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?".

"Aku takut, jika bencana itu terjadi di sini.." ungkapnya.

Yamamoto tersenyum simpul melihat wajah cemberut Goku yang menurut manis itu, dan berujar, "Kau itu, berhentilah berpikir negatif!" katanya sambil mengusap-usap rambut perak kekasihnya.

"Habis, aku... belum siap-bukan, aku tidak akan pernah siap jika harus berpisah denganmu," katanya paranoid.

Yamamoto memeluk pinggang Gokudera, dan membawanya lebih dekat dengan dirinya, "Jangan khawatir, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa!".

"Yah.. semoga!" desisnya. "Eh, sudah jam segini, aku harus menyiapkan makan siang dulu!" seketika Gokudera langsung beranjak dari sofa hendak menuju dapur, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja Yamamoto menarik kaosnya. Tentu saja, Goku langsung ambruk ke belakang tepat di dada bidang sang seme.

Gokudera menoleh ke belakang, lalu berujar, "Yamamoto, ada ap-.." kata-katanya terpotong, begitu mantan ace baseball itu membungkam bibir mungilnya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut yang menuntut. Meski agak shock, tapi ia pasrah saja diperlalukan begitu olehnya.

**oOo oOo**

Hujan.. Sudah hampir seminggu ini kota Namimori diguyur hujan yang lumayan deras, petir dan angin kencang makin menambah ketakutan dihati tiap penduduk. Tap Tap Tap Dengan buru-buru, Yamamoto dan Gokudera memasuki apartemen mereka. Tubuh mereka basah kuyup karena kehujanan.

"Aku mandi duluan ya?" pemilik bola mata emerald itu langsung mengeletakan tas ranselnya, mengambil handuk dan pakain kering sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Kau mau kubuatkan coklat hangat, atau_ capucchino_?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Sama sepertimu," jawab pemuda itu agak berteriak.

**oOo oOo**

"Yamamoto kumohon.. jangan.. Yamamoto! YAMAMOTOO.." Goku terhentak dan mengambil nafas saat ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

Yamamoto yang mendegar teriakan sang uke ikut terbangun. "Hayato, apa yang terjadi? Kau mimpi buruk ya?" Yamamoto mendekati Gokudera, lalu mengusap keringat dingin yang membasahi wajah kekasihnya. Tapi, bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, Goku malah memeluk kekasihnya yang sudah setahun dipacari, cukup erat seperti tak mau lepas.

Yamamoto mengelus punggung Goku, "Sudah..itu hanya bunga tidur," katanya mencoba menenangkan hati Gokudera.

Tapi, meski Yamamoto berkata begitu, ia terlanjur ketakutan jika harus membayangkan mimpi buruknya barusan. Dimana, ia harus kehilangan orang itu untuk selama-lamanya. Sebuah mimpi buruk yang terlihat seperti nyata olehnya.

"Tidurlah!" komando Yamamoto sambil menyelimuti Gokudera dengan badcover. Gokudera memejamkan matanya saat kekasihnya mendaratkan ciuman selamat malam di keningnya. Tak lama kemudian, Yamamoto pun jatuh tertidur, tapi tidak dengan Goku, setelah mengalami mimpi buruk itu, ia tidak dapat kembali terjaga sampai pagi menjelang.

**oOo oOo**

Pagi menejelang, Yamamoto yang sedang tidur akhirnya membuka mata saat hidungnya mencium aroma wangi masakan yang sepertinya sedang dibuat oleh Gokudera. Ia pun turun dari ranjangnya untuk menemui kekasihnya yang pandai memasak itu. Saat itu, ia melihat Goku sedang mengaduk sayuran buatnya. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati Gokudera dan memeluknya dari belakang, tentu saja hal itu membuata ukenya kaget.

"Ohayou, Hayato.. tumben kau sudah bangun?" bisiknya sambil menyandarkan dagunya, di pundak sang uke.

"Aku.. tidak bisa tidur," jawabnya.

Yamamoto membalikkan badan Goku dengan tangan kanan tetap memeluk pinggangnya, sementara tangan kirinya sedang menyapu wajah kekasihnya, dan berkata, "Kau masih memikirkan mimpimu semalam ya?".

Gokudera mengangguk, raut cemas tergambar jelas di wajah manisnya, "Aku.. takut kehil-..".

Belum selesai Goku berbicara, Yamamoto keburu membungkam bibir merah menggoda miliknya. Gokudera memejamkan mata, tidak menolak semua perlakuan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya dan malah memberikan kesempatan agar pemuda itu berbuat lebih. Sampai akhirnya, ciuman itu terhenti saat keduanya sama-sama kehabisan cadangan oksigen.

oOo oOo

Hari ini Yamamoto pulang terlambat karena banyak tugas kampus yang harus ia kerjakan, membiarkan Gokudera pulang sendirian. Tapi, ia agak terkejut melihat keadaan apartemen yang gelap. Yamamoto meraba-raba tembok untuk mencari letak saklar lampu, "Hayato kemana ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah meletakkan sepatu di rak, ia bergegas menuju kamar, Yamamoto dibuat shock melihat kekasihnya yang tergolek lemah di atas ranjang. Buru-buru ia mendekati Gokudera, dan menyentuh keningnya, "Hayato, panasmu tinggi sekali?" serunya.

Yamamoto yang sedaritadi memejamkan mata akhirnya membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan, "Yama..moto.." gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, aku belum sempat membuat makan malam..".

Yamamoto meremas jari-jari lentik Goku, lalu berujar, "Kau itu, kenapa tidak menelfonku sih? Ya sudah, aku ambilkan obat dulu ya!".

Belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya, tangan Gokudera dengan sigap menarik kemeja bagian belakang Yamamoto, "Tidak perlu.. aku.. hanya ingin kau menemaniku..". Anak penjual Sushi itu menengok ke belakang, "Tapi..".

"Bagiku.. obat yang paling manjur untuk penyakitku, adalah kau.. Yamamoto.." desah Gokudera.

Yamamoto akhirnya kembali duduk di tepi ranjang, dibelainya rambut sang uke dan berkata, "Kau ini bicara apa sih? Kau harus minum obat supaya cepat sembuh!".

Sayup-sayup Goku menatap wajah Yamamoto yang terlihat begitu khawatir dan berujar, "Maka dari itu.. aku ingin kau tetap disini... menemaniku!.." pintanya. Sementara itu, tangan pucat Goku kini sedang memegangi kedua sisi pundak Yamamoto, lalu menarik tubuh itu, hingga wajah keduanya berdekatan. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Yamamoto, kemudian, ia mencium bibir pemuda berambut hitam dengan iri coklat yang indah. Kaget, malu dan hangat, itulah yang ia rasakan saat Gokudera berusaha mendominasinya, tapi tidak berhasil karena dialah seme dalam hubungan mereka, hingga akhirnya Gokudera-lah yang pasrah saat Yamamoto menginvasinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan semua sapuan Yamamoto, seakan-akan ini adalah saat terakhirnya dapat memadu kasih dengan orang itu.

"Hhh..aah..Yamamoto.. aku ingin kau memanjaku.." ucap Goku disela nafasnya yang memburu.

"Tapi, kau sedang-" Yamamoto yang sempat menolak permintaan Goku tidak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika ukenya itu meletakkan jari telunjuk dibibirnya.

"Kumohon...".

Akhirnya, Yamamotopun mengiyakan permintaan Gokudera. Mengajak pemuda bermata emerald itu melayang menembus batas kenikmatan. Dan Gokudera, menikmati semua permainan Yamamoto tanpa perlawan, meski lelah dan sakit ia rasakan, toh rasa itu sudah cukup digantikan oleh tiap sentuhan Yamamoto yang membawanya ke dunia baru yang putih.

Yamamoto membalikan posisi tengkurap Gokudera menjadi terlentang, lalu memakaikan kembali piyama yang sempat ia tanggalkan, dan menyelimutinya. Diusapnya pipi kemerahan itu, mengecup keningnya, dan menghapus peluh yang masih mengotori wajah manis kekasihnya. Setelah memakai pakaiannya sendiri, ia menuju dapur untuk mengambil air dingin dan kain untuk mengompres kening Gokudera yang memang masih demam itu, dan mungkin demamnya bertambah tinggi karena kegiataan keduanya barusan, tak lupa ia meminumkan obat penurun panas untuk Goku dengan cara yang tak biasa. Sebelum merebahkan diri di samping kekasihnya, ia sempat mencium bibir mungil milik sang uke yang terasa hangat, dan jatuh tertidur bersamanya.

**oOo oOo **

Pagi ini, Yamamoto membuat sarapan sendiri, ia juga sibuk membuat bubur untuk sang uke. Tapi, kesibukannya terhenti saat ia melihat Goku keluar dari kamar dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Hayato! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau harusnya tetap di kamar, kau kan masih sakit," ucapnya sambil mendekati Gokudera yang terlihat lemah.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula ak.." kata-kata Goku terpotong saat tiba-tiba saja rasa pening menyergapnya, tak lama kemudian pandangannya menjadi gelap. Hingga membuat tubuhnya limbung ke depan. "HAYATO!" Yamamoto tersentak kaget, tapi ia sigap mengakap tubuh ringkih itu.

"Dasar.." desisnya saat melihat sosok Goku yang sudah dalam keadaan pingsan.

**oOo oOo**

Pagi ini Namimori nampak mendung, meski hujan yang turun sejak semalam sudah mulai reda.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya pemilik rambut hitam pada Gokudera yang sedang melahap nasi goreng.

Goku yang sedang duduk diseberang Yamamoto, menjawab, "Sudah lebih baik, mungkin besok aku sudah bisa masuk kuliah,".

Yamamoto tersenyum lega, "Tapi.. kalau masih belum sehat betul, jangan memaksakan diri, nanti kau pingsan lagi," godanya.

"Huh, kau pikir aku lemah.." wajah Goku memerah.

"Iya.." balasnya sambil tersenyum. Suasana tenang di apartemen keduanya, terganggu saat tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara gaduh dari arah luar. Tentu saja keduanya langung berlari ke beranda untuk melihat keadaan. Pupil keduanya mengecil melihat banyak warga berlari tergesa-gesa, mereka terlihat sedang terburu-buru untuk menyelamatkan diri dengan motor atau mobil, apapun untuk menghindar dari sesuatu.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Yamamoto ntah pada siapa. Karena Gokudera terlihat shock karena melihat orang-orang berlarian sambil membawa barang-barang seperlunya.

**"BANJIR BANDANG.. BANJIR BANDAAAAANG..."**

** "SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN, ADA BANJIR BANDANG!"** teriak orang-orang itu.

"Ban-jir..." susah payah Yamamoto mengucapkannya. Lalu, sepersekian detik kemudian, ia berkata, "Kita.. harus pergi dari sini!" ucapnya sambil beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Tapi, beberapa langkah saja, ia balik badan dan menatap punggung Gokudera yang masih tertegun memandang orang-orang yang sedang sibuk menyelamatkan diri. "Hayato, ayo pergi!" serunya. Goku tak bergeming, seperti dihipnotis oleh apa yang dilihatnya, ia hanya dapat berdiri mematung. Yamamoto berbalik, mendekati Gokudera. Melihat airmata yang tertahan di pelupuk matanya, membuat Yamamoto paham jika rasa takut sedang menyergapinya.

Dipeluknya tubuh itu meski hanya sejanak, lalu berujar, "Jangan khawatir, kita pasti selamat, semua pasti baik-baik saja!" Yamamoto meyakinkan kekasihnya yang sedang gundah itu. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku mencintaimu Hayato," dikecupnya bibir Goku lalu kembali memeluknya. "Ayo kita pergi," ia menyeret tangan Goku dan mengajaknya meninggalkan apartemen.

Airmata yang ditahan Goku akhirnya jatuh juga,_ "Tuhan.. kumohon, jangan sekarang..." _pikirnya sambil menatap punggung Yamamoto.

Ntah mengapa, ia merasa jika ini adalah hari terakhirnya melihat orang itu. Ia yakin, jika mimpi buruknya seminggu yang lalu akan benar-benar terjadi sekarang. Bersama ratusan orang yang juga memiliki tujuan yang sama, keduanya berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menghindar dari kejaran air bah yang tinggal beberapa kilometer di belakang mereka.

Sampai akhirnya...

"Ayo cepat Hayato!" Yamamoto berusaha membantu Goku naik ke atas bangunan yang lumayan tinggi dan kokoh dimana banyak orang juga sudah berada disana. Susah payah Goku berusaha naik, tapi ntah kenapa, tenaganya seperti terkuras habis, tubuhnya lemas.

"Cepat Hayato!" Yamamoto panik sendiri, apalagi derasnya air bah makin mempersulitnya untuk mengangkat tubuh itu. "Yamamoto..." Goku sudah pasrah saat air bah mengombang ambing tubuh bagian bawahnya berusaha menyeret tubuh itu bersama puing-puing bangunan.

"Nnng..Hayatto.." sekuat tenaga Yamamoto berjuang untuk mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya, tapi.. gagal, tangan Goku lepas dari genggamannya. Bola mata keduanya mengecil, Yamamoto berusaha menggapai jari-jari Gokudera, tapi tidak berhasil.

"HAYATO!" serunya saat dengan mata kepalanya ia melihat tubuh Gokudera timbul tenggelam terbawa arus.

"YAMA...MOTO...".

Melihat tubuh itu makin menjauh, Yamamoto ingin segera menceburkan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya, tapi orang-orang mencegahmya. Menghentikan tindakan bodoh yang mungkin dapat merenggut nyawanya. "Hayato..." desisnya saat retinanya tidak lagi menangkap sosok Gokudera. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia berdoa dalam hati, "Tuhan... selamatkanlah dia.. kumohon..." pintanya, disaat yang bersamaan airmatanya jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya.

**oOo oOo**

Beberapa hari sejak musibah itu terjadi, Yamamoto bersama beberapa orang yang kehilangan keluarganya berusaha mencari tau dimana Goku berada. Dengan bantuan tim SAR, Yamamoto dan yang lain menyusuri jalanan kota Namimori yang sudah berantakan. Berharap, ia segera menemukan Gokudera, kekasihnya. Rumah sakit, pengungsian dan dimanapun ada kerumunan orang, ia akan berada disana, karena ia yakin jika Hayato-nya pasti ada disalah satu dari tempat-tempat itu. Sampai akhirnya, pencariannya membuahkan hasil. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega karena di rumah sakit tempatnya sekarang, ada nama Hayato Gokudera yang tertera di papan pengumuman.

Sambil menahan airmata ia masuk dan bertanya pada beberapa perawat yang ada. _"Hayato.. aku datang.."_ ujarnya dalam hati, ia tidak sabar untuk melihat kekasihnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, perawat itu menunjukkan tempat Goku.

"Kamar jenasah?" desis Yamamoto. "Suster, kenapa anda membawaku kemari?" tanyanya dengan suara tertahan.

Tapi suster muda itu tak menjawab, ia malah masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana banyak sekali korban meninggal karena banjir bandang disemayamkan, dan baru berhenti berjalan saat ia tiba sampai di depan salah satu mayat yang sudah ditutupi oleh selembar kain putih. Sedikit ragu ia berjalan mengikuti suster tersebut.

"Ini, Gokudera-kun.." kata suster itu.

Deg

Jantung Yamamoto seakan berhenti berdetak seketika, airmata mulai jatuh satu persatu melewati lekuk pipi putihnya. Mencoba tidak percaya jika jenasah yang ditutupi kain itu adalah Gokudera tapi tidak bisa, karena tepat di atas jenasah itu, terdapat selembar kertas bertuliskan nama dan ciri-ciri Gokudera. Ragu, Yamamoto makin mendekati mayat itu, berharap itu bukan mayat Goku. Susah payah ia menggerakan tangan kanannya, ia ragu, tapi ia juga ingin memastikannya.

Perlahan, ia menarik kain putih yang menutupi kepala sang jenasah. Rambut berwarna perak mulai menyembul keluar. Yamamoto menahan nafasnya, dengan hati kecil yang terus menggumam sebuah kalimat, 'Bukan Hayato, dia bukan Hayatoku'. Ia menelan ludah saat kain itu tersingkap dan kening pucat mulai nampak. Mata yang terpejam, hidung mancung itu kini sudah terlihat.

Yamamoto mundur beberapa langkah, airmatanya menyeruak keluar tak dapat ditahan, tubuhnya jatuh terduduk, rasa lemas menyerang kakinya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan saat melihat wajah pucat dan dipenuhi banyak luka itu adalah milik kekasihnya. Hayato Gokudera.

"Dini hari tadi dia meninggal dunia karena luka dibagian kepala dan infeksi di kakinya, sebelum meninggal ia sempat menyuruhku untuk menuliskan surat untukmu," suster itu merogo sesuatu dari saku seragamnya dan memberika secarik kertas pada Yamamoto. Sambil berlinang airmata, ia membaca surat itu.

_'Yamamoto.. saat kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tidak dapat menemanimu lagi.._

_Kau tau, mimpiku waktu itu, aku bermimpi kalau kita akan terpisah, dan rupanya mimpi itu benar terjadi.. Ironis ya, aku selalu memintamu untuk tetap di dekatku, tapi malah aku yang meninggalkanmu.._

_Yamamoto, aku selalu mencintaimu, menyanyangimu sampai nafas terakhirku.. tetaplah hidup untukku, Yamamoto... Ti amo...' _

Yamamoto meremas kertas itu, ia bangun dari posisi duduknya, ia mendekati jenasah Goku yang terbujur kaku dan memeluknya, ia meronta, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh itu berharap ia akan bangun, meski ia tau itu mustahil. Yamamoto memeluk tubuh yang dingin itu, menangis sejadi-jadinya diatas dada Yamamoto.

"Seandainya, seadaninya aku tidak melepaskan tangamu, seandainya aku lebih cepat bertemu denganmu, dan seandainya bencana itu tidak terjadi, mungkin..." tangis Yamamoto terdengar memilukan saat itu. "Hayato..." Yamamoto membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang kekasihnya.

Suster itu menepuk pundak Yamamoto, mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu, meski butuh waktu Yamamoto akhirnya dapat sedikit merelakan kekasihnya pergi meninggalkannya. Dikecupnya kening dan bibir Goku yang sudah dingin untuk terakhir kalinya, mengusap wajah juga rambutnya. Masih berlinang airmata, ia berbisik ditelinga Goku yang sudah pasti tidak akan mendengarnya, "_Ti amo troppo._.Hayato...". Ia kembali merengkuh tubuh itu, sambil menangis. "Hayato, cintamu.. selalu abadi dihatiku...selamanya..".

oOo oOo

-Fin-

oOo oOo

**Uwaaah, Gokudera-kun... *nyusut ingus*. Pasti readers pada nggak nyangka kalo yang mati dia, oh so sad.. Tolong tinggalkan review kalian, flame juga boleh.. Hachi mau, meratapi kepergian Gokudera dulu..*ngacir entah kemana*.**


End file.
